Report 454
Report #454 Skillset: Tracking Skill: Pit/Spikepit/Snakepit Org: Paladins Status: Completed Oct 2010 Furies' Decision: You can no longer drown in pits, and pits will fire under water. Problem: Very recently, there has been an unannounced change that made pits, spikepits, and snakepits not work in deluged environments. Since Deluge is required for certain Aquamancer meld effects, it makes no sense that Aquamancers have to be the only melders to be negatively affected by this change. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make it so that pits, spikepits, and snakepits will fire in deluged environments again. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Have pits, spikepits, and snakepits not fire in rooms with active meld effects and apply it to ALL melders. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Remove the abilities Pit, Spikepit, and Snakepit (or 2 out of the 3 and introduce nerfs to the remaining). In return, review other ways to make Tracking meaningful and useful. Player Comments: ---on 10/15 @ 08:36 writes: Solution 3 goes too overboard and I wonder at solution 2. Wouldn't that essentially neuter any tracker in a group...ever? Considering, that is, that most any group fight these days comes with a demesne attached, anyway. Though, it's late and I might not be seeing something obvious being pointed at in these suggestions? ---on 10/15 @ 09:54 writes: Unless I'm far off, I believe the attempt is to mainly address that trackers fighting in an aqua demesne are hindered for little good reason compared to fighting within other melds due to an unnannounced change that prevented pits of any type from working in any deep water which is a staple for the meld. Solution 1 would make the most sense to correct this as it directly addresses the problem but the other two solutions seem geared towards equalizing tracker effectiveness across all meld types. ---on 10/15 @ 14:51 writes: Solution one would make the most sense, as long as the deluge room pits do not cause a person to drown while in the pits. ---on 10/15 @ 17:30 writes: Soln 2 does go overboard as Viynain said. I'd prefer soln 3 as the only of those listed that would be a change in the right direction. Soln 1 is definately not the answer as currents with pits down is absolutely too strong. The bug fix on pits in aqua demesne fixed pits in currents and it should not be reverted. I'd support other solutions that don't involve currents near permanently throwing into pits. ---on 10/16 @ 09:50 writes: Unless an administrator states otherwise, I do not believe the unannounced change was a "bug fix", especially when there is an old announce post that proves otherwise. ---on 10/16 @ 09:56 writes: Also, Geb, can you please elaborate a bit? Do you mean that those in pits should be immune to Stillwater? Or do you mean that people should not drown when they have Waterbreathe up? Currently, if you do not have Waterbreathe up and you fall into a pit (in a non-Deluged room, of course), you drown. ---on 10/27 @ 15:43 writes: Sorry about my last comment. I just tested a pit in a non-watery room and drowning does not happen. So yes, removing the drowning effect while in pits is fine with me (Stillwater should still work like normal, however). ---on 10/27 @ 16:11 writes: At present, when you get pitted in a flooded room without waterbreathe (which can be passively stripped within the aquameld), you begin to drown, something that doesn't happen in other terrain types. It seems like a fair tradeoff at present that pits would not fire in deluged rooms given the singular bonus they give in merely flooded rooms. I guess if you sacrifice this effect, you can go back to having them work throughout, including deluged rooms. So, solution 1, with a qualifier. ---on 10/30 @ 18:13 writes: Solution 2 or 3 would be fantastic. ---on 10/31 @ 09:06 writes: I think I'm going to agree with Geb and Talan and favour Solution #1 with no natural drowning in pits. ---on 10/31 @ 16:59 writes: Solution 2 is essentially a complete destruction of most uses of pits, since group fights are fought throughout melds. So, I agree that it goes overboard. Solution 3 is 99% likely in the "Not Going To Happen" group. Too broad, no solution or idea what to replace pits with, it's basically a throwaway suggestion. This leaves Solution 1 as the only really viable option here, with the same qualifiers as above.